bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akarui Shin
Akarui Shin (明るい シーン, Luminous Scene) is a Bount currently on assignment in the human world, she has been given this task by an unknown figure as she was told to watch the events that unfold. Most recently, Akarui has been seen in Soul Society attacking both Jinta Kanō and Kujina Satonaka before having to retreat. Appearance Akarui has long, wavy silver-colored hair that reaches down to just beneath her shoulders and bears a slight purple tinting to it. She possesses bright blue eyes that seem to glisten against her porcelain skin. Akarui's usual attire consists of a small black shirt cut from the bottom revealing the bottom portion of her chest along with the rest of her mid-section down to her belly-button. Akarui can also be seen wearing a large black fingerless gloves on her both of her hands; with the left glove extending all the way up her forearm and the right glove ending near her wrist where a red bracelet begins. Her lower body attire consists of a bright red plaid skirt with suspenders on either side of them that she wears with dark brown pantyhose and a pair of black thigh high boots with purple trim. Personality Akarui is usually carefree and can be found reading manga to pass the time. She is a near constant daydreamer and thinks of the world around her as a simple video game, more specifically as an old traditional RPG; where she is the heroine attempting to crush every evil villain around her. She tends to speak as though everything she says has some effect on the game world she lives in. In combat her personality becomes highly sadistic causing her to want to win through any means necessary. She will even sacrifice an ally if she thought that it would help her along in her 'story' and beat the game. When fighting she likes to state how much damage she has done even though the numbers could be completely different from the actual level of destruction she caused. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Akarui has repeatedly shown to have an immense spiritual reservoir. Throughout the years of absorbing spiritual energy from various spiritual beings as well as humans, this has increased her spiritual power exponentially. The exact limits of her spiritual power is unknown but she is said to be at least at captain level power. Akarui has shown that her reiatsu is powerful enough to nullify some abilities and attacks, as seen when she nullified Kujina Satonaka's lightning. :Spiritual Particles Absorption: Akarui is able to absorb energy in the atmosphere to heal herself faster depending on how strong the concentration is and gradually increase her physical strength and speed. Akarui has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a powerful bount like Akarui, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. :Mystic Eyes: These eyes allows Akarui to manipulate people with lower a spiritual power than herself to a limited extent, hypnotizing them into her unwilling slave. Akarui's eyes allows her to plant commands within an individual's mind upon making eye contact. Enhanced Strength: Akarui is capable of lifting objects twice her size and throwing them across a large distance. With her raw strength alone, she was shown to be able to create a large crater upon jumping from a high cliff, causing many of those around her to retreat. Enhanced Speed: While not having access to Shunpo, Akaruihas devised of a similar technique, with it she has repeatedly demonstrated tremendous raw speed, capable of disappearing from unfocused eyes, as well as being able to keep up the speed and skill of Shunpo experts. With it, Akarui is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. Her speed allows her to move so fast, that she seems like a blur to the untrained eye. Enhanced Endurance: '''Akarui posseses a great deal of endurance as she is able to take multiple hits from an opponent and look relatively unfazed. This allows her to find for long periodsof time even with multiple opponents at one time. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: With her doll in its sealed form, Akarui is capable of fending off multiple shinigami using their shikai. She is also capable of causing massive levels of destruction with her large swings. Doll Spiegel '(鏡, ''Kagami; Japanese and German for Mirror): Is the name of Akarui's Doll. Its sealed state takes the form of the massive drill-like sword that she carries around with her to use in battle. Instead of a blade, the end of Spiegel is a silver drill that Akarui can use to impale her opponent or crush them under its massive weight. '''Zeige Dich (見せるあなた自身, Jibun O Miseru; German for "Show Yourself"): When released, the massive sealed form of Spiegel develops cracks along its length before it shatters completely into thousands of large glass shards that fly about the surrounding area, embedding themselves into the environment. From anyone of these glass shards, Spiegel himself will step forth as a physical manifestation. Spiegel takes on the appearance of a Onmyouji, wearing an elaborate white robe bearing gold embroidery along its length. Spiegel himself wears a floppy black cap and has long red hair that falls over his shoulders and down near his waist. Despite his childish appearance, Spiegel is an incredibly powerful Doll. : Special Ability: Category:Bount Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:RazeOfLight Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villians Category:Bounts Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Antagonists